Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Tutuli80
Summary: La nueva orden dorada , encabezadas por sus generales Elena de Aries, Laura de Geminis y Angela de Sagitario...no solo han llegado a revivir a los dorados, unas que otras encontraran el amor...primer capitulo...Cáncer.
1. Chapter 1

Casi desde que llegue descubri un lugar que me llena de paz, no es ostentoso simplemente es bello y natural, un estanque rodeado de árboles que esta dividido sabiamente en dos por un pequeño puente de roca, ese puente es el unico que no contiene vegetación. La semana pasada me hirieron fuertemete, estuve en riesgo de muerte, me entere que mi maestro me ama, cosa que no debe ser pues en primer lugar el es mayor que yo mas de cien año( aun que no parece) somos de mundos muy diferente y en tercer lugar el esta muerto :|… sin embargo haci nos queremos, lo quiero, lo aprecio incluso lo amo por asi decirlo. Quiero estar sola, pensar, que voy hacer? MALDITA SEA LA HORA QUE ACEPTE VENIR?! Baaah...me bañare, no tarda en oscurecer, la luna ya esta llena, aprobechare para meditar como nos enseño el señor Asmita, me quito las sandalias, ropas de entrenamiento, la mascara, la observo detenidamente - mmm eres fea como el pecado, pero te debo portar, mascara de muerte, no pareces hecha de oro- se que estoy sola nadie me ve, mequedo como dios me trajo al mundo, me aviento al agua, haaaaa rica y fresca agua, más bien helada, mi piel se pone chinita, los pesones se erectan, " perfecto! Me dio frio!" A nadar al paso de los minutos mi cuerpo se acostumbra al agua, poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad, ya los colores del cielo se tornan rosas, violetas, morados, azules para dar paso a la luna y las estrellas, cierro los ojos no me da miedo ni la soledad, ni la noche, ni el agua, por lo contrario me lleno más de paz y tranquilidad, sera por que soy cáncer? Bien no importa , seguire nadando...esta vez bajare a lo profundo del estanque, tomo aire suficiente para llenar mis pulmones i y ahi voy!, sin miedo, llego al fondo, pongo mis pies en esa fina arena que cosquillean mis pies, sonrio, volteo a ver la superficie entre oscura y platinada, tomo impulso para subir, cierro mis ojos, patada, braceo, patada, braceo, voltie a ver abajo, no vi que con bastante impulso alguien iba a mi encuentro, chocando conmigo fuertemente sin perder la conciencia, voy desorientada a lo profundo, siento que me jala del brazo izquierdo , arrastra mi cuerpo a la superficie, ambos salimos al mismo tiempo, aun sin saber quien eramos, senti un liquido tibio correr por la ceja derecha ( genial, me llevo la mano a la ceja) entonces lo escuche._ estas bien? Se voltea para que dar defrente.  
_ estas bien, te di fuerte?  
_ un poco. Que tengo en la ceja?- se acerca a mi, observa, me lleva a la orilla sin salir del estanque, jala una ropa, no supe cual, para iniciar a limpiarme la sangre.- ya?  
_ si ya, que haces aqui?.  
_ y tu? _ te pregunte primero.  
_ vine a despejar mi mente, pensamientos y sentimientos y tu?.  
_ vine a meditar, traigo un verdadero caos en la cabeza.  
_ siendo asi, te dejo solo. No vemos al rato.- empiezo a " caminar hacia mi ropa" no debo olvidar que sigo desnuda, siento en mis hombros sus manos.  
_ quedate, no me molestas alcontrario. Asi platicamos un rato- me abraza rodenadome la cintura con su brazo izquierdo con el derecho me rodea el pecho, nos quedamos callados. Una de dos o fue por verguenza o fue por maldad, por que sere sincera Ángelo tiene todo menos inocencia, aserca su cara a mi oido derecho- no sabia que estabas desnuda; trago saliva ( lo más disimulado que puedo) tu tambien lo estas.- me voltea quedando de la misma altura y ahi va...su sonrisa torcida, la misma que tiene mi maestro...  
Rayos! Estoy aqui parada en medio del estanque desnuda frente a MM viendome raramente...el dueño de mis mas locas ocurrencias lo tengo frente a mi, " encueradito, encueradito, con sus cabellos destilando, su sonrisa que me derrite, lo peor no me suelta", ruedo la cabeza a un lado ( pienza, pienza...) siento que me apresiona más a su cuerpo, se pone más a mi altura, con su mano derecha voltea mi carra hacia el, levanta mi menton para besarme, acepto el beso, sabe como besar lenta y tortusamente, sin urgencia, con toda la calma del mundo, conociendo mis labios, termina el beso vuelva a sonreir para besar mi nariz , mi frente me recarga en su pecho -que hago?... se que amo a este hombre, pero el no quiere a nadie más que a el mismo...me dejo llevar...que pasa? Sus latidos son más rapidos, su respiracion parece sofocarle, que tiene?. Volteo a verle _ que te pasa? - se queda callado, trato de soltarme de su agarre- que pasa? - veo en su mirada el deseo y la lujuria-  
_ quieres ser mi mujer?  
Esas palabras de golpe me sacan de onda, no se que decir, toma mis manos las besa, se queda con una de ellas en su labios la otra la coloca en su miembro ya endurecido, escondo mi rostro en su pecho, lleno de verguenza.  
_ mira ya como me tienes. - trago saliva, siento la cara caliente- prometo serte fiel en esta vida y en la otra.- volteo abruptamente a verlo-  
_ la otra vida?!  
_ si, despues de muertos.  
_ haaaa!- quita mi mano de su ser, entrelaza sus mano con la mia, sin soltar de sus labio mi mano izquierda.  
_ no se el por que, pero desde que ye vi, te conoci sin la mascara me gustas, hasta puedo decirte que te amo amazona de cáncer.  
_ Ángelo?!. _ aceptas ...o sera que ya eres de otro?  
_ Nooo, no. No soy de nadie mas que de mi misma...- no me da tiempo de responder me besa al tiempo que empuja a la orilla, me recarga en la orilla ( mugre sonrisa!) Me besa los labios ahora con urgencia, con ansias, rodeo su cuello estoy igual de ansiosa que el, bajo mis manos por sus fuertes brazos acaricio su pecho sin dejar de besarlo, llevo mas abajo mi mano esta vez empiezo acariciarle su pene, - creo que le gusta por los gemidos que escucho- con diferentes ritmos, introduse su lengua en mi boca, la acepto gustosa, me sube mi mano travieza asu pecho, termina el beso sus facciones cambian totalmente mas serenas, mas lujuriosas, sus labios empiezan a bajar por el cuello hasta mis mamas una de sus manos baja a mi sexo, ciento como sus dedos empiezan a hacerce camino entre mi mata de vello, temble cuando senti esos dentro de mi, me causa gracia suelto una risita, el empieza ha suvirme más a la orilla hasta que me saca casi toda hace que recargue mi espalda en la tierra ( no me importa hacer lodo) quedando mi pelvis " volando" separa mis piernas se coloca enfrente de mi , lo rodeo con mis piernas, introduce de nuevo sus dedos en mi vagina, con la otra mano acaricia mi clitoris en diferentes ritmos-* por dios! Que rico* trato de hacer el menos ruido que puedo( no lo quiero asustar con mis gritos)me recargo en mis codos asi tengo vista panoramica de el y sus movimientos, de nuevo esa sonrisa, veo cuando saca sus dedos, los saborea , yo sin saber que pensar. Veo como toma su pene con la otra mano, lo va a empezar a meter...  
" dios! Como duele" _ para! Me duele mucho.  
_ shhhhh. Entrare mas despacio Asi lo hizo, hasta que entro totalmente en mi, empezo a moverse lentamente hasta que me aclopara a el ...rica tortura, exquisito dolor no pude evitar llorar, se dio cuenta de eso, me atrajo ael quedando abrazados, tuvo que salirse completamente del estanque, me recosto de nuevo en el suelo , esta vez amboa empezamos a gritar de plaser, no pudimos evitar hacerlo, grito fuertemete cuando termino dentro de mi, lo senti tan claramente su liquido tibio recorrer dentro de mi, se acosto arriba de mi sin salirse , senti cuando se salio, me empeso a acariciar la otra entrada, lo abraze cuando introdujo un dedo, grite cuando senti el segundo dedo, me aferre a el cuando emprze a sentirlo dentro, no pude evitar morderle um hombro...gritamos mucho de placer, de placer y dolor. Salio de mi yo acostada totalmente , el se puso de lado empezo a acariciar mi pezon izquierdo mientras me veia son esa sonrisa ( pinchi sonrisa) nos besamos. Cuando oimos una voz _ señor ángelo, que le hizo a la señorita carmen?, esta sangrando _ KIKI! - gritamos ambos.  
_ largo de aqui tapon de alberca.- escondi mi rostro en el pecho de el- que verguenza, pobre kiki.  
_ tendre que ir com Mu y hablar con el, no te preocupes Carmen, yo lo arreglo, confia en mi.  
_ claro. _ sugiero, irnos a Cancer.

* los personajes no me pertenecen a mi a escepcion de Carmen* 


	2. Sagitario y Géminis

**Capitulo dos**

**Aioros y Cristina.**

**Espero les guste, este capitulo es enteramente de mi amiga Géminis**

**Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Laura y Cristina**

El extraño silencio en el templo de géminis no era buen presagio para la gemela mayor Laura, quién no había querido siquiera entrar por temor de llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, así que prefirió dar la vuelta y regresar hasta Tauro en busca de Marie para conversar un rato y quitare el aburrimiento.

Bajo las gradas con toda la parsimonia posible, con su mirada baja casi memorizando cada escalón, iba tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia del caballero de sagitario que la observaba divertido con sus brazos cruzados, allegar al ultimo escalón, vio el templo de tauro , dio la media vuelta a géminis, empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, llego a géminis dio la media vuelta y empezar a bajar de nuevo esta vez cantando.

_tengo una muñeca vestida de azul!, y ya no me acuerdo! Pero me valeeeeee madreeessss! Yyyyy? Dos y dos son cuatro , cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho y ocho dieseis, brinca la tablta, yo ya la brinque…brincala de nuevo…yo ya me canseeeeeeeee- dio un salto monumental y cayo en un pie extendiendo ambos brazos ,aioros viendo esto no pudo evitar reírse

-Cris?-la ronca voy del griego la hizo voltear y trastabillar hasta casi caerse, Aioros dio un salto y la logró atrapar casi en el aire-más cuidado amazona de géminis-sonrió con dulzura mientras la chica se incorporaba.

-Gracias centauro-dijo la joven mientras palpaba su rostro para verificar que la máscara estaba en su sitio-pero pude haberme sostenido sola-reprochó con su inigualable orgullo. Característica de los géminis .

-Sí claro-contesto Aioros en un tomó divertido-¿hacia donde te dirigías? Los templos están vacíos-informó mientras subía un par de escalones.

-¿Vacíos?

-Así es, creo que Aldebaran y Mu están en una reunión con Shion y las chicas, lo ignoro pero no están en sus templos.

Cris levanto una ceja llena de incredulidad y cruzó sus brazos volteando hacia el castaño.

-Te puedo invitar a tomar algo?-la cara de la gemela se contrajo aún más bajo su máscara-vamos, has probado el Ouzo?-Cris negó con lentitud-abre tú otra dimensión y vamos a mi templo.

-Aioros... Yo en mi vida he bebido alcohol .

-Vamos, no pienses mal-sonrió acercándose-sí no te gusta no lo tomes, podemos charlar un rato, yo también estoy aburrido.

Cris soltó un fuerte suspiro, aunque no lo admitiera Aioros era uno de los pocos caballeros que le simpatizaba, alzó sus brazos y el oscuro portal se abrió frente a ellos, sin perder más tiempo aparecieron frente noveno templo

_pasa, pasa! Bienvenida a sagitario.

El noveno templo estaba reluciente de limpio, ya que el trio de sagitario eran limpios ordenadas, se hacían fuertemente rivalidad con el trio de acuario. Como buen anfitrión él , la llevo a la sala y trajo apeditivos, asi como la bebida….

El alcohol estaba haciendo mella tanto en el como en ella, las palabras se arrastraban y las risas etilicas hacían eco en el frío templo.

-Tú crees que tú hermana y Kanon...-dijo Aioros mientras abría la tercera botella.

-No, no y no-interrumpió la amazona con un gesto divertido de su dedo-no quiero hacerme esa idea- aun que del odio al amor hay un solo paso- Aioros no seas aguafiestas, nos estábamos divirtiendo-reprochó mientras le golpeaba su hombro, no los has visto pelear?... no se como no duran los mil dias.

_¿ en serio?

_sipi, de hecho ambos se han mandado a la otra dimensión en varias ocasiones, tenemos que ir Saga y yo por ellos

-Bien, lo siento-se disculpó pasando su brazo sobre la chica y atrayéndola en un dulce abrazo.

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, el cuerpo del caballero se sentía cálido, ambos portaban su ropa de entrenamiento, su respiración agitada se confundía con la del castaño, con suavidad Cris se liberó del abrazo y carraspeo su garganta al ver al divertido sonrojó de su compañero de armas, que ha esa altura no sabía sí era parte del licor y nuestra de timidez.

-Creo que debo irme-soltó de imprevisto la gemela mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Espera...-dijo Aioros-Cris, yo... No sólo estaba aburrido-comentó mientras con gentileza sujetaba su mano-quería conocerte, siento una gran atracción que no puedo explicar-la amazona lo observó confundida tras su máscara dorada.

-Aioros, yo... No se que decir-dijo Cris dando un pasó hacia atrás, pero el alcohol que aún tenía en su sangre la hizo tropezar y caer de nuevo al sillón.

Con una sonrisa más inocente que pícara el centauro tomó lugar a su lado, colocó su brazo tras el cuello de la joven y la presionó contra su cuerpo.

-Me gustas Cris-murmuró en su cuello, cerca de su oreja.

La respiración de la amazona hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, estaba nerviosa, asustada, acorralada pero al mismo tiempo a gusto, sintiendo el vapor caliente de Aioros en su cuello, murmurando palabras dulces al mismo tiempo que demandaba avanzar un poco más, nublando sus pensamientos con esa ronca voz, una traviesa mano del castaño subiendo por su pierna la hizo respingar.

-No, esto se está poniendo caliente Aioros, no creo que sea buena...-la otra mano del caballero se había acercado a uno de sus pechos rozando suavemente sobre la ropa, arrancando un breve gemido de los sus labios.

La máscara cada vez se volvía más sofocante, y la respiración del castaño más ronca, un poco inexperto Aioros logró recostarla sobre el sillón, se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar con ternura cada espacio desnudo de la amazona, se atrevió a avanzar un poco más y subió hasta sus pechos, se alejo sólo para quitarse la camisa y continuar recorriendo con sus labios aquella suave piel que no se negaba a sus caricias, se detuvo justo al final de la máscara, apartó con delicadeza un par de mechones sobre el rostro dorado, sonrió.

-Sólo tú puedes dejarme continuar-dijo el castaño cerca de su oído, la sintió estremecer bajo su peso

Era su decisión, apartar ese rostro inerte y dejarse llevar por el deseo o liberarse del centauro dorado y salir corriendo hacia la otra dimensión, acarició con ternura los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y desvío decidida sus manos había su cara, liberándose finalmente de aquel artículo que impedía su goce carnal, su primera vez, sabía que cuando todo esto terminara tendrían que regresar, así que jamás perdería una oportunidad de estar con ese hombre que tantos sentimientos encontrados le producía, tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus pequeñas manos y lo atrajo uniéndose en un beso deseoso y añorado.

El sillón pasó a tercer lugar cuando las caricias comenzaron a exigir más, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y los cortos gemidos de placer llenaron el templo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entra tropiezos y golpes lograron llegar a la cama de Aioros, ya el alcohol había desaparecido un poco, ahora sólo quedaban el deseo y la curiosidad de ambos por probarse, un quejido de placer, un par de lágrimas y un vaivén de caderas fue el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de este caballero y su ahora amazona dorada. Gracias a la bebida y al esfuerzo físico ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin darse cuenta cuando cayo la noche, mucho menos cuando el sol volvió a subir.


	3. Kanon y Laura de Géminis

**Kanon y Laura.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a acepción de Laura.**

**Gracias por los comentarios , llevo tres faltan once…**

Viajar a un plano astral millones de años luz lejos de su hogar, ser rejuvenecidas y aparte entrenadas por un par de singulares maestros, todo eso estaba entre lo que Laura una de las gemelas doradas aceptaba como normal, pero convivir con otro par, uno un total bipolar ex -patriarca y otro un ex -marina orgulloso y de un carácter de los mil demonios que hacia rabiar tanto a ella como a su hermana, no eso ya no estaba bien, no existía noche, día o tarde que Kanon y ella no tuvieran una discusión, lo único bueno era que por lo menos Saga y cristina parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, sumidos en una discusión de mil días todo por que se le ocurrió a Kanon entró al baño estando ella lavando su cabello, pero está vez el otro par de gemelos aburridos de lo mismo los habían dejado solos.

-Por un carajo mujer!-dijo Kanon tirando su camisa en una de las sillas-quieres callarte de una vez por todas?

Laura lo observaba entre indignada y enojada.

-No sabes que compartes tú casa con dos mujeres acaso!?-pregunto con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabellera remojada-que no te han enseñado a tocar una puerta antes de entrar ?-se coloco la mascara muy disimuladamente

-Sí... Lo se-respondió mientras se quitaba ahora sus botas y se soltaba la faja-y eso exactamente eso ,me tiene harto, es mi templo, mi baño, mi todo-reclamó molesto mientras se acercaba y colocaban un dedo en el rostro de oro de la joven dorada. Sonrió al ver la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.- muy chaparra.

-Aleja tus manos de mi lagartija marina-reprochó la santa mientras agradecía a Atena el uso be las máscaras, pues su rostro estaba teñido de rojo.- majadero

Sí bien era cierto que tenían un tiempo de convivir juntos, jamás se había dado la tarea de ver de cerca al gemelo menor,o por lo menos apreciarlo, por una simple y llana cuestión , era novia de Radamantys, sin embargo, tras su máscara dorada recorrió cada parte del hombre que tenía al frente.

Por otro lado Kanon no era ningún idiota, el sabía que bajo ese rostro inerte y ese silencio inquietante se escondía el escrutinio menos disimulado del mundo por parte de ella.

-te gusta lo que vez amazona de géminis?-pregunto sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-claro que no! idiota-respondió nerviosa dando un paso atrás mientras giraba su rostro.

-no quieres ver más?

_Que no!, no entiendes?..-susurró en un hilo de voz.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el gemelos menor se atrevió a dar unos pasos más hacia ella y acorralarla contra la pared, apartó un mechón aún húmedo del cuello de la joven y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acaricio con sus labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo con suavidad.

Laura no sabía exactamente que pasaba, ella sentía un odio tremendo contra ese hombre insolente, y ahora la tenía literalmente entre sus manos, liberó una de sus manos con la que sostenía la toalla y le brindó una cachetada.

_ que no me toques!... y para tu información , tengo novio.

_ asi? Quien?-dijo burlón

_que te importa, lagartija parada.

En un movimiento inesperado Kanon la tomó por la muñeca y con su otro brazo la estrujo contra su cuerpo, se acercó a su oído y de nuevo beso su cuello, está vez como si saboreara su piel. -todo, en este templo es mío y de mi hermano-susurró casi en un ronroneo-incluyéndolas a ustedes y para nada creo que tengas novio, dime ¿ quien es?, ¿ lo conoco?

-estas loco, si lo conoces-forcejeó sin éxito-me iré a otra dimensión-murmuró aún prisionera.

-Te iré a buscar hasta el triángulo de las bermudas sí es necesario, para hacerte mía.

_tócame un cabello, solo uno y él viene a matarte-grito amenazantemente.

Por supuesto que esa amenaza le vino guanga a Kanon, y se acerco peligrosamente a la amazona

La chica abrió sus ojos como plato y. Elevó su cosmos, pero el gemelo le igualó, trato de liberarse pero lo único que logró fue que Kanon la levantarse como sí nada y se la acomodara en su hombro y la llevara entre gritos y jalones de cabello hasta los privados del templo.

Antes de lanzarla a la cama le brindó una sonora nalgada.

_hayyyyy!,

-Mira chiquilla malcriada-Dijo el peliazul mientras arrebataba la sabana con la que torpemente laura se tapaba-ya estoy harto de tus gritos, tus quejas, tú presencia en este templo me ha irritado desde que te conocí..-Laura lo veía nerviosa mientras lo observaba caminar a gatas hasta ella- me gustas-le dijo antes de recostar su peso en ella.

_suéltame en verdad, Rada se enojara conmigo .

_¿ quien?-se detuvo en seco-repite eso ¿ quien?- pregunto incrédulo a las palabras de Laura

_Radamantys…

_¿ eres novia del cejón? .

_Si.

_¿ que tiene el que no tenga yo?

_Kanon- se retira de ella pensativo, cabizbajo- discúlpame, no es que no seas guapo o no me gustes…el me vio primero.

_ ¿ y no pudiste matarlo?

_como crees? Somos aliados.

_pero es tu deber…

_amarlo o matarlo. Escogí amarlo …sin embargo el..

_que? El que? Te lastimo?

_no, no , creo que quiere a Pandora en vez de a mi.

_entonces déjalo. Si no estas segura de el, déjalo.- se puso a un lado de ella, tomo sus manos entre las de el, le dio un beso-déjalo.

_-no me tientes diablo que si caigo- Kanon…

_no me gusta rogar Laura …me tienes rogándote, casi, casi de rodillas.

Ella estaba inmutada, primero se llevaban como perros y gatos, y ahora le decía que le gustaba y lo peor de todo era que no lo podía negar, desde que lo había conocido, y apartando el recelo que le tenía, ella también lo admiraba, sus esmeraldas que la perseguían tras cada pelea, su altura imponente su cabello azul, no supo en que momento sus manos rodearon el cuello del gemelo y lo atrajo hacia ella , el le retiro la inerte mascara de oro para así unir sus labios en un beso hambriento, separados únicamente para buscar el preciado aire.

Kanon beso su frente, sus ojos y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con suaves besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde jugueteó un rato con su lengua sintiéndola estremece, una sonrisa con aire triunfal se dejo ver en su rostro, sonrisa que no pudo ver Laura, pues un seguía en shock por lo que acaba de desatar en ese templo., por su parte el se coloco en medio de las piernas de ella.

La lengua de Kanon se adentro en ella la cual recibió con atrevidas e incitantes caricias, que extrajeron gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta de kanon, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente de arriba a bajo sin perder contacto con la piel, paro hasta que llegaron a los senos de ella, ambas manos del caballero se acoplaron a la medida de ella dejándolos presionados , la besa, retira la sus manos de ella tan solo para retirarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y a ella la toalla y sabanas que la cubrían, se hizo una reparación profunda, dejando ver unas miradas interrogativas ¿ seguir o no seguir? Como buena latina Laura trasmitía calor, pasión y necesidad, señal que claramente llegaron a las manos ,ojo y hombría de kanon, separo las piernas de ella para colocarse mejor, sus manos de nuevo recorrieron el vientre de ella, lentamente subieron hasta toparse con unas pequeñas rigidez que coronaban los pechos, con su boca atrapo uno a uno ,labio, mordisqueo, acción que hizo gemir a la amazona dorada, ella tenso su cuerpo en respuesta ,la respiración jadeante, unidos a los gemidos inundaron la habitación de Kanon, el bajo una de las manos a la intimidad de ella ,notando su tibia humedad, sonrió para el mismo, poco a poco fue entrando en ella, ella se aferro a el , sus todo jazmín en su rostro combinada con la estreches de ella, lo volvía loco … en todo el santuario se pudo sentir la explosión de esos cosmos , que en un caleidoscopio de colores iban y venían por las diferentes galaxias, pues era la primera vez que ambos perdían el control de su ser, incluso la casa de géminis, desaparición varias veces por unos cuantos segundos …


	4. Mu y Marie

**Mu y Marie.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionar, de antemano se que los capítulos anteriores han estado cargados de lemon.**

El a ver inhalado el gas toxico del volcán , me han dejado incapacitada según Sofi por unos 15 días, ahora si! Fantástico...primer día : TODO ABURRIDO! Alde se fue de misión , las chicas ni se acuerdan de mi - mendigas lepas, como las odioooooooo!, bueno a veces- tengo que aceptar que no puedo respirar bien con la mascara puesta, dormiré un rato mas y así pasaron cinco largos días.

Que?! Me fui de paso, no quería dormir tanto, era una pequeña siesta, a desayunar- naaaaaa! Duermo un rato mas- me entrego a Morfeo, espero que el dios del sueño me haga soñar bonito lo merezco, me acomodo de nuevo en mi camita, rica almohada, estaba cayendo al sueño, cuando siento un cosmos lleno de paz que me llama, salgo para mi sorpresa es Mü, mi buen amigo y vecino Mü. - buen día amazona de tauro, no molesto?- no, no, que se te ofrece, Aldebarán no esta-, enserio? Pero yo he venido a saber de tu estado de salud-

Me duele al respirar, me canso mucho,.- permíteme ayudarte, ya desayunaste?- aun no, me voy despertando.- preparare algo en lo que te cambias.

- gracias a dios traigo la mascara, ando en vil pijama, cabellos revueltos- al rato salgo.

Entro al baño, rico baño, no tardo el buen Mü me espera... que rico aroma. Me visto lo mejor que puedo, mi ropa de entrenamiento, una cola alta y la mugre mascara ( quien las invento?.. así ese " hombre")Con que fin? No lo se! Pero estaba a punto de botar esa caratula de oro.

-Yo tampoco le encuentro sentido-escuche su voz y día un salto, estaba demasiado concentrada en mí máscara y no le sentí entrar a la habitación, luego un frío helado recorrió mí espalda, ¿Como sabía que estaba pensando en la máscara?

-Oye Mu-me respondió con un breve sonido mientras servía dos tazas de leche y te junto a unas galletas-¿como pusiste que...?

-No pude evitarlo-me Sonrió-cuando los pensamientos son muy fuertes puedo escucharlos casi con claridad-yo lo observe aterrada, cuanto no habría escuchado ya, me sonrojé casi inmediatamente-tranquila Marie-me dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mí lado-no soy de los que cuentan vidas ajenas por ahí.

-¿Como Afro de chismoso?

-Como Afro...-me respondió tomando de su taza y señalando la mía.

-Pero...-toque mí inerte rostro dorado recordándole mí triste compromiso, el me observó divertido.

-Te dije que soy bueno con los secretos ¿No confías en mí?

Yo asentí con mí cabeza y retiré mí rostro sin apartar mí vista de sus esmeraldas que me observaban entre admirado y comprensivo.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de todos y todas, los entrenamientos, los amores secretos, y de mí vida en la tierra de donde venía, lo que había dejado botado y lo que creía me esperaba ahí, junto a ellos y las chicas, luego hubo un minuto de silencio donde lo vi ponerse en pie y estirarse, luego giró hacia mí y me ofreció la mano.

-Vamos-me dijo y jaló de mí atrayéndome con suavidad-quiero que veas algo.

Al principio dude, pero era Mu, el caballero más tranquilo de todos, así que con confianza fui con el, olvidando por completo mí máscara sobre el sillón.

El sitio a donde fuimos era nuevo para mí, el taller de Aries, lleno de armaduras de todos los rangos y géneros, algunas obras ya terminadas de las doradas.

-Increíble-murmuré en voz alta.

-Lo es-escuche cerca de mí oído, me sentí como sí un escalofrió recorriese toda mí piel-vamos, hay algo que quiero que veas Marie-mí nombre jamás había sonado tan hermoso en los labios de nadie, creo que no podre dormir tranquila después de como me llamo-

Dejé que me tomara de mis manos y salimos a un extraño jardín bajo tierra, casi como una pequeña jungla.

-Yo guardare tú secreto y tú el mío-Sonrió detenidamente mientras se giraba y me tomaba ambas manos-también me gustaría que... Tuviéramos un secreto juntos-murmuró sonrojado.

-Mu...-me quedé sin habla, automáticamente mis manos se soltaron de las suyas y recorrí sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, acaricie sus mejillas y el me atrajo contra su cuerpo- será muestro secreto-sonreí acercándome más y besando sus labios con suavidad- por días, ¿que estoy haciendo?

_-¿estoy haciendo? Es una de mis compañeras, es una dorada, pero…siempre hay un pero…-( se termina el beso, me recarga en su pecho, no se que pensar ,más bien , no quiero que me despierten)- no soy un sueño, aquí estoy enfrente de ti, entre mis brazos.

_Mu.

_el hecho que no me veas, yendo y viendo con chicas, no significa que no sepa lo que hago o como lo hago- me toma entre sus brazos para elevarme a su altura, quedamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento y el mío- se como y por donde, solo que no encontrado a la persona ideal, por que no es solo el cuerpo, es el alma, corazón y sentimientos, dudo mucho encontrar a alguien que sea fiel a eso ideales.

_ ¿ y si yo lo fuera?¿ que arias?

_yo tengo claro lo que voy hacer, la pregunta es ¿ y tu?

_¿ yo?

_aja, tú.

_pues.

_escucho.

_ no dejaría que te fueras nunca de mi lado.- dicho eso, sonrió tímidamente y se puso cual tomate al rojo vivo, me cargo , fuimos subiendo a la superficie, primero a su taller , después a su casa, de ahí a su habitación, muy limpia y ordenada, blanca, con una iluminación hermosa…

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol en mi cara, abrí perezosamente los ojos, no los quería abrir , fue tan hermoso que solo se puede compara con un sueño, un lindo y hermoso sueño.

_no soy un sueño- me abraza y me le lleva con el , de tal manera que quedo arriba de el , me besa en los labio- no me ves? No me sientes?, no soy un sueño, soy tu realidad.


	5. Shion y Shio

**Shion y Shio.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, algunas ya saben de donde viene estos "one shot" para las que no sepan, son especie de "extensiones " de LA NUEVA ORDEN DORADA., el capitulo pasado esta medio cursi y seguro abra más así pero por el momento este no lo será. Espero les guste, va dedicado a todas las "shio" de esta pagina.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS a todas y todos**

Ya amanece sin embargo tengo la mayor parte de la noche sin poder dormir, el ataque al santuario ,la intoxicación de Tauro y Escorpión** ,** me han dejado pensativa , sobre todo más decidida que antes., debemos regresar todas, sanas, salvas y en una pieza, me espanta el sueño no saber guiar a mis amigas, las mismas preguntas me dan vueltas día y noche, ¿Cómo ayudar? ¿Que hacer? , gracias a dios hemos salido abantes en las peleas que hemos enfrentado , Cassandra supo manejar bien escalibur, Carmen las olas infernales, el fuego fatuo, Marie su gran cuerno, no cabe duda que se están volviendo fuertes, decididas, la voz de mando de las tres generales, Laura, Ángela y Elena, por otro lado , yo me siento cada vez más inútil.

Después de un buen rato en el baño, se coloca sus túnicas papales, que ya colocadas no se sabia si era hombre o mujer, su imponente altura, la mascara dorada junto con el casco, no daba pie de saber si de que sexo era, la voz le cambiaba cuando se colocaba la mascara , se fue al comedor, estaba solo , así que tomo su charola del desayuna que por ser griega ya estaba acostumbrada a comparación de sus amigas que la mayoría eran americanas, se fue a un lugar que para ella era de lo más hermoso y de donde podía observar todo el santuario Star Hill. Cuando llego, se fue a su recamara especial para meditación y se dispuso a degustar el desayuno ricamente preparado, no se dio cuenta que ya le habían ganado el detalle y del otro lado de la habitación se encontrara el mayor de los 88 caballeros de Atena , Shion de Aries que al igual que ella estaba vestido de forma formal , se escucharon unos ruidos del otro lado de la habitación Shio se extraño y fue a ver de que se trababa ya que solo iba a ese lugar ella, atena y shion. Cuando se interno más al otro lado de la habitación, se encontró cara a cara con el. Se saludan, juntos empiezan a desayunar y a platicar, una cosa lleva a la otra cuando menos pensaron ambos ya se conocían sus secretos, Shio le dijo a Shion que en su mundo era Maestra de secundaria, tenia 34 años divorciada con dos hijos. Desde ese día empezaron a desayunar juntos, shio no podía dejar de ver al maestro y a Shion le impresiono mucho no solo su altura, si no también su carácter, cuando menos lo pensó ya no dejaba de pensar en ella., cierto día el la invito a una cita, para ella era la primera cinta en 8 años y para el la primera desde que volvió de la muerte , ambos perdieron la practica , ella se vistió lo más simple y sencillo , un vestido rojo estraple ceñido al busto y volado hasta el muslo, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta se dejo unos mechones sueltos al azar, el por su parte Shion se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta tipo polo negra, sinceramente el no sabia ni que ponerse, el fue por ella a su habitación y se la llevo a la suya, ya con la mesa servida .

Sin saber por donde pensar el , la levo a la mesa, le regalo un ramo de flores (cotensia de Afrodita) sin darse cuenta la velada siguió su curso ya entados en la noche y en copas, el la beso creyendo que lo iba a cachetear sin embargo no fue así , haciendo gracia de su edad y maestría la empezó acariciar por arriba de la ropa , para ser honesto nunca creyó que ella regresaba cada caricia , ninguno de los dos daba paso a tras , no se sabia quien tenia el mando de la situación , el Aries es dominante por naturaleza no por nada son regidos por marte, Shion acaricio el rostro de ella, empezó a delinear sus labios abrió los ojos como plato cuando su dedo índice fue absorbido por la boca de ella y lamido maliciosamente, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, la mirada de ella se torno lasciva, retiro su dedo de la boca para besarle, un beso fuerte, apasionado, parecía un batalla en ves de un tierno beso sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cama , el se dejo caer de golpe ella se acomodo arriba de el , sin recato alguno él empezó a retirar el vestido que tanto le molestaba.- tengo día soñado como desvestirte para tocar tu piel de porcelana- retiro el sonten de ella, quedando a su vista un par de redondos , firmes y esquistos pechos , solo para el , tomo en su boca uno, ella se aferro a su cuello, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, se puso de pie sin dejar de abrazarle y sin dejar de chupar ese par de pesones rosados, la recostó en su cama , el retiro su pantaletas, el empezó a desvestirse, se hinco ante ella, abrió su piernas coloco su boca en su intimidad, una buena sesión de sexo oral la hizo gritar en más de una ocasión su nombre, respingo más cuando empezó a lamer el clítoris, el color rojo cubrió su rostro, cuello y pecho, shion alzo la mirada, por unos instantes admiro el rojo que cubrió el cuerpo de ella, la hizo llegar al orgasmo con solo su lengua, no hizo nada más, se para y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras ella trataba de controlar la respiración, se sentó atrás de el lo cubrió con sus brazos, era el tuno de ella, mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, bajo sus manos a los pesones de el , regalándole pequeños pellizcos, eso hizo respingar al carnero mayor, empezó a lamer y besar el cuello, hizo el cabello aun lado de la espalda , empezó a bajar por la espalda, se retiro de atrás se paro quedo enfrente de el, tomo la mano derecha de el , la coloco directamente en su intimidad.- si tanto has soñado en tocarme ¿ que te detiene?, ¿ la edad? ¿la vergüenza? ¿ o que?, tócame , acaríciame, hazme tuya antes e que amanezca y antes de que ella se despierte , ¿ o quieres que todo lo haga yo?-_ Shio.. yo.._- bien lo are yo entonces- fue el turno de ponerse de rodillas, tomo el miembro de el con sus manos lo empezó a frotar hasta que tomo de nuevo rigor , cuando se erector lo introdujo en su boca, recorrio el miembro varias ocasiones, en la punto lo chupo y succiono mientras con las manos apretaba el miembro, las manos de el se posaron en la cabellera azabache de la mujer, dio un grito cuando su semen salió de golpe en la boca de ella, se retiro de el, lo vio a los ojos, trago paso a besarlo , la mano de el volvió a la vulva de ella, sintió caliente , sin previo aviso se la sentó en su miembro, siendo brusco con ella al entrar, el dolor que cinto ella fue como en la primera vez…. No se durmió mas esa noche , ni en la mañana , pusieron de pretexto ir a Star Hill.


	6. Shaka y Dameli

**Shaka y Dameli.**

**Buen día, tarde y noche… de nuevo gracias por leer, y por sus críticas besitos a todas y todos. Como bien leyeron este capitulo incluye al tormento de muchas y propiedad de nadie…dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Escorpión , espero y te guste, también lo dedico a todas al Damelis de la pagina.**

**Espero no me maten!**

Ser el hombre más cercano a Dios tiene sus pros y contras, una de las contras es que para ser más fuerte y poderoso debo alejarme de la vida "normal" de los sentimientos mundanos, una vida llena de oración, meditación, cerrar los ojos no solo para adquirir agilidad, habilidad, afinar mis sentidos, si no también a los instintos que un ser humano pueda sentir, muchas ves me he preguntado ¿Cuál es el fin? No es por presumir pero me puedo considerar, fuerte, habilidoso, buen guerrero, a ver enfrentado a tres dorados lo comprueban, pero en esa ocasión tenia que morir .

Fui revivido, de cuerpo y alma , se inicio una nueva guerra, guerra en la cual mi participación va ser mínima ya que para eso llegaron ellas… ellas…ellas, conocí el Yomotsu en la guerra contra Hades, pero ir por placer o por ordenes eso nunca, sin embargo fui , es viaje muy traumático espero no volverlo hacer , al menos no por placer …fui con ellas a misión , dos de ellas cayeron sin la protección de Tanatos o Hipnos…por las noche mientras medito, la fuerte tos de ella no me deja dormir, la dorada de leo que es una de las sanadoras me informo que es poco el humo que inhalo , cae la noche, volveré a meditar, pasan las horas, todo en calma, Mu ya duerme juna a kiki y Elena, Marie y Aldebarán ¡como roncan! , Los de géminis…milagro que no se pelan!, los de Cáncer no están , seguro fueron al inframundo, los leo , de guardia , lib…., ¡esa tos! Esa tos no deja de torturarme… rompo mi pose , no necesito la armadura para ir a escorpión. Llego, me anuncio, me recibe Milo , pregunto por la escorpión de celeste, pero el y kadia fueron llamados ante Shio, me ofrezco a cuidar de ella, me ciento culpable por no a ver hecho nada por ayudarle, me siento en la sala a espera, cierro mis ojos, pasan las horas, ciento un cosmos que no son ni Milo ni Kardia, es Dameli, jejeje, jejejeje nunca había visto a una chica en pijama de hombre, mucho menos a una chica con cabellos negros con mechones morado o ¿ son rojos? Jejejejejejeje, no me ve, se va de largo.

_shaka! ¿ que haces aquí?

_viene a ver como vas, tu tos , se escucha asta virgo.

_ho! Disculpa, no te dejo meditar? No es mi intensión. Ya han pasado tres de los cincos días , sigo tosiendo igual .

_no, pero vine a saber de ti, sin embargo Milo y Kardia fueron llamados por Shio, me dejaron a cargo de ti.

_ok. ¿ tienes sueño? Por que yo no, me acabo de despertar, me espera.

_claro.

Pacientemente espere a los minutos salió ella, con su túnica de doncella, su cabello peinado ( en verdad me da gracia sus cabellos de colores) se sienta mi lado, sinceramente no se de que hablar con ella. Pero parece no importarle , me sonríe, veo la hora no es muy tarde.- quieres ir a dar un paseo- le pregunte, me vio , sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza, se fue a su habitación ahora con la mascara dorada , le ofrezco el brazo, salimos de la octava casa, bajamos por senda de las doce casa, divertidos íbamos platicando, yo de mis cosas y ella de las suyas , me entere de que no son de este mundo pero no dijo más nada, pasamos por el coliseo nos encontramos a los de bronce que hacían guardia. La llevo a las afueras del santuario donde hay un claro donde nos sentamos en el piso, en verdad ella me intriga, la veo, la veo y al veo, siento la atmósfera diferente, enrarecida ¿por que? , ella me ve se que me ve, bajo ese rostro inerte, ella ve el cielo estrellado sin luna, entonces me acerco a ella poco a poco siento que algo dentro de mi va a estallar , dime de ti linda señorita, de tus secretos, de tu noche mas oscura, háblame de ti se sincero conmigo, Dameli tu para mi eres más bella que la misma Afrodita, por favor háblame más de ti, quiero saber de ti… ¿ por que? Por que después de tanto tiempo de soledad, tanto tiempo en meditación … quiero saber, quiero saber , quiero saber…¿ tú?¿me quieres enseñar? ., no me atrevo ni siquiera a tomarle de la mano, pero parece ser que ella escucho mis pensamientos, retira su ostro inerte ,por su piel inerte no se si esta sonrosada o tal vez soy el único que lo esta. Para mi sorpresa me toma de la mano.- parece que quieres algo , ¿ que es? Me puedes decir.- giro mi rostro , la vergüenza me mata, pero ella es más valiente que yo , se jala a su altura y me besa- ¿ eso me querias decir?- SI ,le contesto tímidamente, me sonrió- no tengas miedo, vergüenza tampoco- ¿ que debo hacer?- ¿ que tanto quieres saber?- llévame contigo , a conocer tus misterios, llévame contigo a la casa de escorpión…

Después de tantos años de meditación, de estar alejado de la vida carnal , por que para mi es un pecado ,el hombre más cercano a dios , cae de rodillas ante ti, amazona de escorpión , resultaste ser mi paraíso perdido , llevarme y traerme del cielo , fue mi mayor y gran tesoro.

No me importa dejar de ser un santo ,mientras este en tus brazos y entre tus piernas.


	7. shura y cassandra

Shura y Cassandra.

Estoy contenta por los comentarios... gracias n.n ! .

El amor se manifiesta de muchas maneras, el de hermanos, madre- hijos, entre hombres, entre mujeres , el que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer y una mujer por un hombre...

Aun antes de saber que lo iba a conocer en persona, era mi amor platónico, cuando eres niño (a) tiene sus fantasías, ser super héroe o una princesa, tener poderes mágicos, creces das un paso por la pubertad y adolescencia donde te " enamoras" de un artista ya sea que cante o baile, del chico más popular del colegio, en mi caso ( anormal) de Shura de Capricornio, en la casa me decían enajenada en el cole loca, pero no me importaba, se va tu adolescencia, sigues creciendo, madurando, para una fea realidad, donde te das cuenta que los caballeros no existen, vas olvidando tus sueños, anhelos, amores platónicos, te das cuenta que la vida tiene más colores que el rosa, tristemente ves lo negro, lo gris, maduras, sales de la universidad y el mundo te come a ti. . . Acepte venir por conocerte.

_ que haces Cassandra?

_ he?. Oigo música , pienso.

_ puedo?- señala el sillón-

_ claro.

_ y que piensas? Por cierto, te felicito por tu escalibur, es filosa.

_ gracias, me entreno El Cid. Pienso en mi vida, en el amor.

_ el amor? .

_ nunca te has enamorado?

_ te imaginas si mi enemigo se entera si tengo un amor? No dudaría en usarlo en mi contras., no, los hombres como nosotros no debemos enamorarnos.

_mmm.

_ mi vida, mi amor, mi ser esta dedicado únicamente a la señorita Atena.

_ es tu punto de vista.

Cierro mis ojos , vuelvo a sumirme en mis pensamientos, donde tu eres mi realidad, mi amor.

_ que escuchas, que estas bailando?- me saca de mis pensamientos-

_ veras - le quito los audífonos a mi reproductor-

_ que bonito, pero ya se acabo.

_ a ver la regreso- empieza de nuevo la canción de " el mágico castillo vagabundo" es instrumental, ambos empezamos a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, cerramos los ojos, se termina la pieza- _ otra vez! _ de acuerdo, veo que si te gusto.

_aja, mucho.

Va de nuevo, pero esta vez me invita a bailar la pieza, me siento soñada, cierro los ojos... empiezo a volar, bailo entre las estrellas, mi ropa de entrenamiento cambia mágicamente por un vestido de princesa, el viste elegantemente de negro, con un antifaz negro, guantes negros, bailamos, bailamos ,cinco minutos se hicieron una eternidad, por fin se cumplió mayor fantasía, bailar contigo, yo siempre te he amado shura.

- que tanto piensas cassandra? Ríes sola, pero lagrimas caen de tus ojos. Por que? ... no temas de nada mientras estés a mi lado te protegeré, te vas a ir cuando esta guerra termine, no se a donde pero te marcharas de mi lado y te llevaras contigo mi amor...perdóneme señorita Atena, por no cumplir mi juramento de ser su caballero más fiel y amoroso, moriré por usted una y otra vez, mil veces si me lo pide, no me importa, mientras me deje tener a Cassandra a mi lado, queriéndola, amándola en silencio...- mmm ya acabo la música.

_ si- nos quedamos parados viéndonos, vemos el techo-

_ como que no se escucho bien, vuélvela a reproducir más alto esta vez.

_ si- muy alto, para ir a la cielo infinito _ - para tenerte en mis brazos unos minutos más-

_- no importa lo que me digan. Te amo.-* me recargo en su pecho, me abraza*

_- no importa lo que Atena me diga, te amo , se recargo en mi, en mis brazos una vez mas.

No importa nada, nos amamos a nuestra manera, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos ...así déjenos, no interrumpan, el baile aun no termina… no queremos que termine… -pero todo principio tiene un final , ya han pasado 10 canciones de música instrumental, podría seguir 10 más, ero ¿ el?- paramos en seco, la seriedad es algo que nos caracteriza a los guardianes de capricornio.

_bailas muy bien Cass.

_tú también.

_ya es de noche… vamos a cenar.

Me toma de la mano, nos vamos, esta tarde en ese baile, le di mi corazón.

_- sin que te diga nada, esta tarde en este baile , te di mi alma , corazón y mi amor, pequeña cassandra.


	8. Camus y Ángela

**Camus y Angela.**

**Miauuu! …a perdón , se me fue... gracias por sus comentarios! Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas.**

**Se que esta locura empezó subida de tono, también se que ha bajado la tonalidad conforme avanza los capítulos, la razón de eso es que le quiero dar a el amor varias caras y no solo la sexual, luego dicen que soy pervertida (jafaaa). Se que a muchas les encanta el lemon pero nenas , en gustos se rompen géneros y también hay que poner romance. **

**Como mencione antes , toca el turno Camus… **

Es un día caluroso en Grecia , nadie salía de las casa, acepción de una, de cierta Cangreja enamorada que tenia días sin ver a su hermana menor, decidida empezó a subir la senda de las doce casa, despacio lentamente disfrutando de el caluroso día , pues ya extrañaba el calor, orondamente iba ya por la casa de Virgo cuando le llama la atención el cuarteto de hombres, Milo, Shura, Shaka y Ángelo.

_buen día caballeros.

-buen día, a donde vas con este calor infernal?.

_a sagitario, voy con mi hermana. Gusto en saludarlos.

_espera Carmen-grita Milo , sorprendiendo a los presentes-.

_dime , que pasa Milo.

_te acompaño , tengo algo que contarte.

_hola negra! Que haces?

_como me encontraste?

_no por algo soy tu hermana mayor., que tienes negra?

_nada.

_que haces?

_nada.

_no necesito ver tu ceniza cara para saber que estas encabronada.

_jum! No tengo nada.

_si tu lo dices, ten te traje lonche.- le ofrece la comida , se sienta a su lado y se hace un silencio sepulcral por unos largo minutos.-

_achssss, me caes gorda!...estoy enojada con Camus y Milo.

_por que? Que te hicieron?

_ veras…

Desde que habíamos llegado al santuario, había olvidado lo hermoso que era escribir, desde niña sabes que solía escribir poemas y tocar algún instrumento, pero no había tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Lo único que en todo ese tiempo me había tomado la molestia era de escoger la parte trasera del coliseo como escondite privado para que nadie me molestara, aún así estaba a punto de darme cuenta que no era sólo yo la que consideraba ese pequeño santuario de soledad como el mejor lugar del mundo.

Al estar metida en mis papeles no sentí la presencia de cierto cubo de hielo caminando en mí dirección, sólo di un pequeño salto cuando escuche su voz con ese típico acento francés.

-Ángela! Lo siento no sabía que tú...-yo me puse de pie en el momento dejando caer mis escritos justo a sus pies.

-Ah... No hay problema-murmuré casi sin aliento al verlo tomar mis papeles y ojearlos un rato-eso es...

-No sabía que te gustaba escribir!-me interrumpió sin dejar de leer-es muy hermoso-por un momento me pareció que había dibujado una sonrisa en ese duro rostro de hielo.

-Solía hacerlo, ya sabes antes de venir a este lugar.

-Yo, suelo escribir-me dijo envolviendo mis hojas-y leer, tengo cientos de libros en mí templo-yo sonreí bajo la máscara-¿te gustaría echar un vistazo en mí templo petit?

Me quedé por un momento pensativa, estaba soñando o Camus de acuario estaba siendo amable conmigo, asentí con suavidad y nos encaminamos al onceavo templo, luego de eso salíamos vernos a escondidas para intercambiar algún libro o simplemente huir a nuestro escondite-por que ya no era sólo mío-para escribir o simplemente escuchar alguna música instrumental.

¿Por qué a escondidas? Milo, ese condenado bicho no era capaz de guardar un secreto, y cualquiera que nos viera entendería mal, pero esas precauciones nos llevaron al camino que estábamos tratando de esquivar, el camino del amor.

Una noche, mientras Camus y yo buscábamos unos libros de astrología en aquella inmensa biblioteca de acuario, un ruido proveniente del salón principal nos crespo los nervios.

-Milo-murmuramos al mismo tiempo y la primera tonta y rara idea fue meternos en el armario.

Camus le había dicho al escorpio que esa noche no estaría en su templo, pero el griego conocía la vida social de su amigo y sabia de sobra que aquello era una vil mentira del francés.

Ahora lo teníamos abriendo cuanta puerta se le presentara y gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre del galo, finalmente la puerta de la biblioteca cedió.

El armario donde estábamos era algo estrecho, y el calor junto a mí máscara me tenía sofocada, la altura de Camus era excepcional, mí frente daba justo al comienzo de sus pectorales, y obligatoriamente mis manos se encontraban apoyadas en su pecho, mientras que las de el sin ninguna malicia rodean mí cintura.

-Camus-susurré pero el negó con su cabeza, observaba por la hendija de la puerta cada movimiento del griego-no soporto la máscara-volteó su rostro serio y levanto una ceja-Camus.

-Bien, quítatela-susurro girando su mirada de nuevo, lo vi suavizar su rostro y la puerta de afuera se cerró de nuevo, pero la tensión rubio de nuevo cuando la nuestra se trabó-oh oh.

-¿que significa oh oh?-pregunté sin querer.

-La puerta se trabó-me dijo en tono callado-y sí la tiramos Milo sentirá mí cosmos y regresara para que salgamos y no quiero ir, tampoco quiere herirlo.

-Que haremos?

-quedarnos quietos hasta que estemos seguros que se halla marchado ¿te parece?

Me parecía una estupidez, pero al mismo tiempo la cercanía de ese caballero me simpatizaba, me removí en el pequeño lugar y recorte mí frente sobre su pecho, no sabía sí era idea mía y su corazón latía con rapidez, levanté mí rostro y me encontré un francés un poco sonrojado, la luz que entraba a penas por las hendijas me permitía apresar sus ojos azules y profundos, estaba mirándome con su semblante serio y sentí sus manos apretar con más fuerza mí espalda.

-Camus!

-Ángela! Estos días que hemos compartido juntos, yo... No se, creo que me gustas-yo sonreí y levanté mis manos para acariciar su rostro, lleve mí índice hasta su boca y luego con un pequeño impulso besé sus labios, iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y caímos a los pies de un sonriente escorpio.

-Te dije que lo del closet funciona mon ami-dijo de brazos cruzados.

Yo estaba sobre Camus que me veía divertido.

-Esto estaba planeado?-hable molesta, Milo asintió con su cabeza.

-Era la única forma que...-hablo el griego antes de ser interrumpido.

-Realmente, me da pena admitir que soy...-trato Camus.

-Está bien! Yo tampoco soy muy buena para-pero está vez el maestro de los hielos eternos me sujeto para besarme con suavidad.

_y por eso te enojaste con ellos?

_se te hace poco, se burlaron de mi.

_si lo vez así, si.

_y como quieres que lo vea?

_veamos, ¿ vas a aguantar vara? – si- bueno, que te paso con Rafa uno, dos y el otro rafa, tres el Joel, el Manuel y por ultimo carlo . no contestes, te he vito llorar más de una ocasión.

_ves me das la razón.

_no he dicho eso, mana , imagínate , lo que sintió Camus.

_que? .

_como para pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo…de todos , es el primero que pide ayuda para conquistarte.  
_ pero, Carmen.

_haa, haa-niega con el dedo- déjate de chingaderas hermana, habla con Camus, ¿ ok? Dale oportunidad a que explique.

_ya me conoces- dijo enojada-

_por eso mismo lo digo… eres radical y cuando dices No, es No aun que te lleve la chingada.

_así debe uno de ser.

_¿ cuantas lagrimas has derramado por esa estúpida forma de pensar tuya? , piensa lo que te dije, tal vez va ser la única vez en tu vida que vas hacer feliz, aun que sea unos días. Te dejo , voy a hacer guardia y quiero dormir un rato pa aguantar toda la noche. Piénsalo .

Por la noche se sirvió la cena , todos en el salón principal platicando amenamente, shion dio por terminada la cena y todos se disponían a marcharse, Camus llamo a Ángela, salieron juntos del salón, mientras Milo toma del brazo a Carmen.

_que paso?

_bueno , se pasaron ustedes dos, pero entiendo que querías ayudar a tu amigo, le dije que accediera a hablar con el.

_crees, que derrita ese hielo?

_sabe- ambos ven alejarse a la pareja.

hasta ese instante ninguno había dado el primer paso para traspasar la barrera de nuestra ropa, abrí mis ojos para observarlo mientras sentía como aquel roce dulce se volvía más y más demandante, el aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, como calculando y memorizando cada parte de mí boca, una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre mí cabeza, descansando el peso de su cuerpo en mí costado izquierdo, mientras la otra subía y bajaba como suavidad sobre mí blusa sin llegar a ningún lado prohibido de mí cuerpo, lo que me hizo respingar cuando sentí sus dedos tocar la parte baja de mí seno.

-Oye-reclamé, me sonrió y yo iguale el gesto sabiendo lo que seguía.

Se incorporó del suelo y me tendió la mano, me guió justo al frente de la chimenea que había en la biblioteca y a propósito inundó el aire con su cosmos helado, obligándome a frotar mis brazos.

-No te gusta el frío?-preguntó cerca de mí oído, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mí espalda, sus labios besar con delicadeza mí nuca, sus manos rodearme con suavidad y entrelazar sus manos con las mías, girándome hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente, por instante levanté mí rostro y lo besé.

Permití que se tomara la molestia de quitarme la blusa y bajar con sus labios desde mí cuello hasta el comienzo de mí pantalón, volviendo de nuevo y recostándome está vez en el suelo, apartando mí pantalón como una agilidad tremenda, me recosté en mis codos para verlo fijamente a sus ojos, y cuando hubo quitado mí pantalón y botas, se puso de pie liberándose con una coordinación admirable cada prenda, quedando igual que yo, en ropa interior, luego se acerco a gatas y enredamos nuestras piernas, lo que quedaba de ropa interior se desapareció en cuestión de segundos, sólo nuestra piel nos cubría y comenzaba a brillar contra la luz del fuego por la capa fina de sudor que comenzaba a asomarse, frotando y besando, como dos adolescentes, conociéndonos como nuestras manos a ojos cerrados.

Aún así el instinto nos llevó a la posición correcta y mis ojos se abrieron reaccionando al instante por la presión en la entrada de mí intimidad, su mirada me daba un aire de paz, y hacía el ardor más pasable, aún así me aferré a su espalda con mis uñas aún sabiendo que le hacia daño, y cuando escuche el casi chasquido desde mí interior su boca ahogó mí grito, y mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, aún así me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo, por que para el también era su primera vez.


	9. Afrodita y Elena

**Elena y Afrodita.**

**Hola! Buenos días, tardes o noches. Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno chicas , seguimos con estos one shot de los dorados y doradas. Este capitulo se me complico bastante u.u .**

¿ Como puede una persona afectar a otra tan poderosamente?. Cuando lo vi en persona por primera vez, sentí como una flecha atravesó mi dañado corazón, sus hermosos ojos celestes, su sedoso cabello, su abdomen parece que fue esculpido por un gran artista.

_que fea estoy!- se escucho por todo el templo de Aries-

_todo depende ¿para que?

_no entenderías Mu.

_¿ qué no entendería Elena?

_Nada!-diciendo eso, se acostó en el sillón más grande de la sala, tomo una revista y empezó a ojearla sin poner atención en lo que veía, cada que cambiaba suspiraba-

_¿ que tienes?

_nada. Sabes iré a dar una vuelta.- tomo una canasta con víveres-

_bien, estaré en el taller, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Se coloco su inerte rostro empezó a bajar rumbo a los jardín de las amazonas, cuando llego se quedo parada, se le hizo muy sin chiste, giro sobre sus talones y se me fue a otro jardín que estaba más a las fueras del santuario, en donde había varias estatuas de antiguos caballeros, otras solo eran de hombre y mujeres, unas vestían armadura, otras ropa comunes y otras estaban desnudas, pero había una en especial que le gustaba verla ,una que era de un guerrero sin nombre, de cortos cabellos, amplia espalda, fuertes brazos ,ojos maravillosos , simplemente le gustaba esa estatua. Ni cuenta se dio cuando el hambre llego a su cuerpo.

_-grrr- a si! Comidita- de la canasta saca, queso, pan, jamón, algo muy clásico y algo de más una botella de vino, saco un vaso, empezó a comer y a beber.- a que rico vino!- cuando menos pensó, el vino empezó hacer efecto en ella, entonces paso lo que nunca pensó que iba a pasar, se puso a hablar con esa estatua en particular.

_ ¿ y dime? ¿ Que te gusta hacer galán? Hinc, seguro te gustan altas, guapas, de pernas largas, de rubios cabellos… seguro hinc! Lo más seguro – se retiro el inerte rostro metálico, se sentó contemplando la estatua, finas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos de extraño color lilas, entonces escucho una voz que creyó estaba en su cabeza.

_¿ por que lloras?

_humm, ¿okey?... ya estoy borracha- pensó- si prometes no decir nada, prometo decirte hombre de mármol- sintió la fría mano de el limpiando sus lagrimas- sabes?, de donde vengo , se me considera fea, de hecho lo soy, soy la menor de seis hermanos siendo yo la única mujer, mi padre es militar y tres de mis hermanos lo son, yo soy policía , modestia aparte de las buenas, eso no me hace candidata para algún hombre, por que soy autosuficiente, valiente, gano mi propio dinero… como dicen mis hermanos " soy un hombre más"…un hombre más-dijo en susurro-¡puff!.

_¿ y por eso lloras?

_ Si y no.

_¿ como? ¿ No entiendo o es "si" o es un "no"?

_estatua de mármol, estas en mi cabeza, ya sabes la respuesta…

_no, no , dímela por favor.

_jajajajaja! Ya me estoy volviendo loca-tomo la canasta y se fue a su templo.

Dejando atrás la estatua de mármol, la estatua la veía alejarse, de tras de la estatua se había quedado un pensativo y conmovido Afrodita. Vio a la chica, sin su protección de oro, como bien dijo no era una belleza extraordinaria, sin embargo tenia un hermoso ojos lilas, cabello rubio, de pálida piel, el sonrió tiernamente , al día siguiente muy temprano llego el , se escondió detrás de la estatua medito, medito, hasta que escucho el ruido de metal estrellarse contra el piso, se coloco a la altura de la estatua de mármol, la vio quitarse el casco, el peto, la mascara, las botas, soltó sus rubios cabellos.

_¡Dios! Que arrastrada me dieron, pero les gané. Mil puntos para esta Aries, chócalas galán! –si, no puedes, pensó para ella- hoy en practica me atacaron cinco, les gane.

Pasaron varios días, ella seguía yendo cada vez más, al igual que el doceavo guardián.

_¿ por que vienes a verme todos los días?-pregunto le frío mármol " dentro de su cabeza" .

_ bueno , me gusta la paz que aquí hay, me gusta verte, no quiero verlo a él.

_¿él? ¿Quién?

_al más hermoso de todos, tan bello, ¿no será gay?, no debería enamorarme de él

_¿de quien?.- termino de peguntar, cuando ella abrazo la estatua, se puso a llorar- no llores, ya no llores- entonces no resistió más salió del escondite, para tomar el lugar de la estatua para abrazarla, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, en su pecho empezó a sentir a las lagrimas- ya no llores Elena.

_ -por primera vez, la voz no sonó en su cabeza, lo que creía que era su imaginación un hombre de mármol abrazándola, alzo la vista vio al culpable de sus lagrimas-¿ tú? ¿ que haces aquí?- lo quiso dejar de abrazar pero el no se dejo.-

_te oí llorar- mintió- vine a ver quien lloraba, no debes llorar más. –vio sus ojos reflejados en los ojos de ella, limpio sus lagrimas una vez más, alzo el mentón de ella, sus finos labios tomaron los de ellas cuando termino el besos, beso sus ojos y las manos de ella, se arrodillo ante ella, aun es shock ella observaba atentamente, ante ella literalmente de rodillas al más hermosos de los 88 caballeros de Athena, a Afrodita, se arrodillo quedando enfrente de el. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron.- Elena-acaricio su rostro- eres la mujer más bella que he visto, has movido mi mundo de arriba a bajo, tú crees que eres una chica simple, sin chiste, pero eres ignorante de tu belleza de tu coquetería e ignorante de que vuelves locos a más de dos aquí en el santuario, pero sobre todo que me vuelves loco a mi -la abraza, le susurra al oído- solo te pido una oportunidad para que me dejes demostrarte que soy el indicado para ti, quieres ser ruda, se ruda, si quieres ser la princesa en apuro , se la princesa, que siempre seré tu caballero en brillante armadura, capaz de cruzar medio mundo, enfrentar dragones , espectro y al mismo Zeus con tal de estar a tu lado, de hacerte feliz…me complacería mucho que tú Elena de Aries fueras mi esposa, mi mujer.- al escucha eso, trago saliva, tan seguro lo escucho de si mismo que no hubo para la duda en su cabeza-

_ acepto, caballero de brillante armadura- sonrió , ambos se pusieron de pie, con sus poder, afrodita levanto muros de rosas rojas, junto con un muro de cristal., la levanto en brazo, literalmente le recostó en una cama de rosas.

_dime, que quieres ser ¿ la princesa o el caballero?

_en estos momentos, tú mujer.

Al oír esto rio para el mismo, le retiro el resto de la armadura de Aries, el se fue retirando sus ropas de entrenamiento quedando completamente desnudo ante ella, la cual cerro los ojos, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

_ que pasa pequeña mía?

_ hum. Nada

_ Segura?- ella asintió-

Empezó a desnudarla, la mezcla de el aroma a rosas, el sudor de ella, su timidez lo excitó bastante, con su dedo índice delineo los labios de ella, vio como ella cerraba con fuerza los ojos, bajo el dedo haciendo un camino recto hasta su seno cornado por un rosado pezón ya rígido, lo acaricio haciendo que de la garganta de ella emitiera un gemido, paso al otro seno e hizo el mismo tratamiento. Con su boca tomo uno, lo lamio y beso, Elena empezó a sentir su sangre hervir en sus venas, rodeo el cuello con sus manos. Soltó el pezón izquierdo, atrapo el derecho su mano derecha empezó abajar por su abdomen después por su vientre hasta que llego a el par de bragas que cubrían su intimidad, la cual empezó a acariciar por encima de ellas, el deseo de ella empezar crecer, el fuego de sus venas se concentro en su pelvis. El cuerpo de Afrodita se tenso, se puso rígido, las manos de ella empezaron a pasearse por la ancha espalda de el, las coloco en su esculpido pecho, ahora fue el que emitió un ronroneo, su entrepierna ya endurecida le empezaba a doler , a arder ya quería entrar en ella poseerla hacerla suya en vez de eso abrió con delicadeza sus piernas, se coloco entre ellas pero no entro, la tortura una vez más, sus labios besaron por arriba de las bragas, no necesito retirarlas para sentir su calor, su candor y su humedad...rompió las bragas ella se sorprendió, el se coloco arriba de ella, la beso empezó a entrar, pudo sentir las uñas de ella encajarse en su espalda cuando rompió su virginidad... " es mentira" pensó el- " no podía creer que ella, la gran Elena de Aries general de las amazonas con 27 años... era el primer hombre, el primero en besarla, acariciarle en hacerla mujer, paro en seco, para que ella se acoplara a el , a su longitud y grosor pero la estreches de ella lo enloquecía, cuando hubo terminada de acoplarse mutuamente comenzó el vaivén de ambos, una fuerte explosión de cosmos se sintió por todo el santuario.


	10. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Me han pedido mas lemon, bueno a ver como me sale n.n Pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior, pero Saga...Saga es Saga y no supe como manejarlo, voy a reescribir el capitulo de Saga y Cassila.

_*No se que tiene tu sonrisa ni tu mirar que me hace temblar, cada vez que te veo, no se que voy hacer*...¡ rayos, rayos!  
_ concentrate Scarlet!- gritan Alfabica y Afrodita.  
_ no es justo ustedes son dos!.  
_ por que asi te atacara el enemigo- y ambos lanzan ataques contra la amazona dorada.  
Al final del entrenamientos los tres se dejan caer al suelo, Afrodita choca puños con Alfabica y Scarlet.  
_ bien hecho niños, los veo mañana- dijo eso Alfabica y se desvanece con el viento-  
_ yo tambien te dejo , voy...voy ...  
_ andale! Ya Elena te espera.  
_ ¿ pero como...?  
_ jeje anda ve, platicamos despues.  
Vio marcharce a Afrodita, aun cansada se fue a la duodecima casa, sin retirarse nada se dejo caer en el sillon mas grande, se retiro sandalias, espinilleras, hombreras, mascara, cerro los ojos y ya no supo de ella.

Buscando a su compañero de armas. Pidio permiso para entrar , pero no contestaron ya se iba a retirar cuando escucho un fuerte ruido, entonces decidio entrar mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Lo primero que vio fue a la chica tirada en el piso, se asercó a ella. Estaba roncando, entonces la observo se fijo que estaba sucia con uno que otro golpe, espinas enterradas en la piel. Hizo por despertarla pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, la tomó en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, sabia perfectamente cual era la habitación de huespedes. Con toda delicadesa la recuesta en la cama, la cubre, ni sin antes retirar las espinas y el resto de la armadura de entrenamiento.  
_ - que hermosa eres, digna piscis-

_ gracias Afro.  
_ de nada ¿ por que me das las gracias?  
_ por llevarme a mi habitación.  
_ yo no fui.  
_ ¿ entonces?  
_ ¡ buenos dias peceses!  
_ buen dia Aldebaran.  
_ buen dia grandote,¿ que se te ofrece?- pregunto dita-  
_ vengo por una rosas envenenadas, Marie y Elena me mandaron.  
_ esas dos...seguro estan inventando cosas.  
_ yo te las doy esperame aqui.- dijo Scarlet, a los minutos llego con una caja cerrada- toma, diles que con la mascara puesta para que no se envenen y tu no estes presente ni Mu ,ni Kiki.- Aldebaran agarro la caja tomando por accidente las manos de ella, ese accidente no paso por alto para ella.  
_ gracias scarlet.  
Los peceses terminaron el desayuno, fueron a sus labores. Scarlet estaba en la entrada de su templo, cuando Cristina aparece acompañada de Radamantys y Mascara de muerte.  
_ doceavo guardian! ¿ podemos pasar?  
_ no ! Hasta que me digan sus motivos .  
_ Mascara de muerte de cancer , te pide permiso para llevar a estos con shion y shio, traen noticias de el inframundo y atlantica.  
_ pueden pasar...te estare vijilando - le dice a Radamantys, pasan los tres-  
_ * ¿por que mm y mü...?* me pregunto por que...  
_ ¿ ya pasaron?  
_ ¡ Aldebaran! _ disculpa si te asuste, " ese" no me da confianza, vine tras ellos. _ a mi tampoco me da confianza. Mis rosas estan en todo el recinto...no dudare en acabarle.  
_ ¿ me puedo quedar a vigilar?  
_ si- ambos se quedan estaticos viendo en direccion del salon principal.  
_ ¿ dormiste bien?  
_ hm? Si gracias, aun que no se como amaneci en la cama. Me quede dormida en el sillon y amanecí en la cama, creo que soy sonambula.  
_ tal vez, o tal vez, yo te pase a la cama.  
_ ¡ fuiste tu!  
_ si, yo.  
_ que bueno que traigo esto, si no...que verguenza.  
_ no te apures, la que es linda es linda.  
_ que pena- se llevo las manos a la inerte mascara- me, me ¿ viste?  
_ si, dormida no cuenta, ¿ verdad? _ no se, no deveria contar. ¿ y si yo quiero que cuente?  
_ mmm...mmm ¿ te gustaria?- dijo tratamudo y tragando grueso, mientras ella veia al recinto-  
_ ¿ y si a si fuera?  
_ yo...este... ¡ahi vienen ya!.  
_ ejem! Despues hablamos, ahora tengo que poner mi " cara de mala". ¿ todo listo?  
_ asi es...baaaa! Me largo, de ahora en adelante es bronca suya Juez. - mascara desaparece-

En la tarde. Marie y Aldebaran van de visita a Piscis.

_ viejas! - grita alegremete marie-  
_ tauri! Amiga pasa, pasa!  
_ vengo al mitote. _ Lo se pero primero, Aldebaran- este giro para verla- no te hagas que la virgen te habla, ven, tenemos una platica pendiente. Marie - dijo en susurro para que sólo ella escuchara- desaparece de aqui y llevate a Afrodita.  
_ pero...  
_ ¡ YA!...pasa aldebaran.- lo pasa a su habitacion- toma asiento.  
_ respecto a lo de ayer...no se como lo vayas a tomar.  
_ te escucho.  
_ - la toma del brazo la jala hacia a el, la cienta sobre sus piernas, le retira el flequillo , la mascara, los ojos azulea de ella lo engatuzan en el momento, sin decir " agua va" la besa entre apasionado y con urgencia, la atrae mas hacia el, termina el beso- soy muy celoso, muy posesivo.  
_ tambien yo.  
_ no te quiero serca de otros.  
_ ni yo de otras, menos de las güeras resvalosas, la unica resvalosa sere yo- le quita la camiseta de algodón, pasa sus manos sobre el pecho moreno de el- no quiero que nadie te toque- lo muerde en un hombro-  
_ auchhh¿ que haces?  
_ literalmente...marco mi territorio.  
_ mmm...si a esas vamos- con una delicadeza le retira el vestido a ella, dejandola solo en ropa intima,color negra, resaltando ya que ella es demaciado blanca- que blanca eres- empieza a besar sus labios, las manos de no se quedan quietas, recorre cada centimetro de piel, sus labios bajan por el cuello, bajan hasta llegar a los pechos pero se topa con la ropa intima, la toma en brazos la recuesta en la cama-¿ puedo?- ( aja)- retira el sosten, librando un par de firmes y redondos pechos que eran coronados por un par de sonrosados pesones, los atrapa con su boca, mientras que con una de sus manos abre la entrepierna, como ya tenia permiso sin recato alguno retiró la pantaleta, siguio besando, siguio bajando , e hizo camino desde los labios de ella hasta la parte mas intima de ella, atrapo el exitado clitoris con sus labios, lo chupo y succionó tanto que podia sentir las piernas de ella temblar, sintio las manos de ella en su cabeza y los tirones de cabellos que ella hacia de vez en vez, los gemidos de ella lo exitaban cada vez mas. Por petición de ella, el alzó la cabeza, pudo ver la mirada lasiva, llena de lujuria de el. Ambos sonrieron, ella lo jalo hacia arriba le urgia besarlo, se dio cuenta que el toda via llevaba los pantalones, como empezo hacer por quitarselos sin lograrlo, asi que Aldebaran se lo quito por propia cuenta , dejando todo a la vista de ella.  
_ mmm que rico y es todo mio.- dijo Scarlet con toda la lujuria del mundo, dicho eso se fue como oso sobre la miel,chupo, lamio, no lo solto hasta que él termino en ella, ahora fue turno de ella, recorrer el cuerpo de el, su gran y moreno cuerpo...volvio a ponerse rigido, a todo lo alto, el se sienta, toma a Scarlet de la diminuta cintura, introduce uno de sus dedos, cuando el cree que ya esta lista , la sienta en el.  
Las rosas empesaron a emanar en toda la casa de piscis sobre todo en la habitacion de Scarlet, siguen en la misma posicion, sentados ella arriba de el, ella recarga su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo al igual que el en el derecho de ella, agitados, cansados.  
_ Scarlet, antes de ti no hay nadie, ni amigas, ni amantes, mi alma esta en paz, se me calma el corazon, al ver la luz de tu sonrisa.  
_ Aldebaran!- ella se sonrroja-  
_ necesito de tu calor...nunca me dejes, mi diamante rubio.  
_ que hermosas palabras dices. Aldebaran. 


	11. Saga y Cassila

Saga y Cassila.

**Gracias por los comentarios, este finc, lo volví a escribir aumentando en lemon…sorry pero es que no supe como hacerlo y sigo sin saberlo… mis muzos inspiradores no más no me ayudaron esta vez… ¿que si de donde me inspiro? Pues…de todo, a veces mientras lavo los platos, o cuando voy en el camión rumbo a mi trabajo e incluso en plena cirugía se me rende el foco otras veces escuchando música o tras de plano me digo " me gustaría así, así o así" y pos así me salen, hay veces q veo, veo y veo la imagen del caballero en cuestión entonces …zaz! Se escribe solito todo**

Van varios dias que veo a la Acuario yendo y viniendo, siempre alegre, siempre contenta, siempre cantando ( aun que canta feo) saca a Camus de sus casillas, hizo una albercada para los aprendices, con la ayuda de Ikki y de Elena, Elena hizo la alberca , Cassila la congelo e Ikki derritio los hielos...¿ como le hizo para convencer a Ikki?. Por más que Camus hace por hacerla entrar en razón, ella no entiende. No es una guerrera seria...y ahi va corriendo tras de Sofia...esas dos son de lo peor.

_ ¿ que tanto piensas Saga?

_ he?! Nada,nada- se aserca Kanon pone su dedo indice en el entrecejo de Saga, empieza a masajear.- ¿ que haces?

_ trato de que te relajes hermano.- de un manazo retira la mano de Kanon- huy! Que genio! Ya casate.

_ no jodas.

_ en serio hermano ¿ que tienes?

_ me molesta.- dijo serio-

_ ¿ quien?

_ ella- apunto discretamente hacia donde estaban Sofia y Cassila, ambas riendo-

_ ¿ por que? ¿ que te hacen?.

_ Ninguna parece tomar esta guerra con seriedad.

_ Haaaaa! Es eso. Creí que era algo más grave.

_ hm?.

_ no pongas esa cara, tu disfruta estos momentos de paz, ralajate!. Mira, es Deguel, ¿ por que trae su armadura puesta?

_ como diablos voy a saber! - contesto enojado- a demás no me importa.

_ que amargado. Te dejo voy con Shion.

_ -Para que se llevaria Daguel a Cassila- penso para el- _ los voy a seguir.

Siguio a la pareja un largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron al mar, ahi Daguel retiro su armadura quedando igual que su aprendiz.

Con interes Saga vio el arduo entrenamiento al que fue sometida Cassila, Deguel no le dio tregua alguna asta que la vio de rodillas, Deguel iba a dar el golpe final cuando cassila lanzo un ataque a la direccion de Saga, se puso de pie, ahora su risa, su alegria se abia ido por el dranaje, llevaba su ropa jasgada cubria solo lo justo, sus rubios cabellos estaban revueltos llenos de arena, hielo y sangre, la mascara hace rato se habia hecho pedasos sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban amoratados por los golpes, llevaba un labio partido en dos, se detuvo cuando llego junto a Saga.

_ ¿ que haces aqui?

_ yo, pues...- no podia creer lo que veia ni el tono funebre con el que hablo-

_ idota!- lanzo un golpe- ¿ por que crees que nunca entreno con las demás? Por que puedo matarlos.

_ pe...pe...pero.- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que sentia miedo,pues veia el gran poder de destruccion que poseia. ¿ en donde quedo la apasible acuario?-veia el entrenamiento.

_ el hielo que produce el enemigo es ancestral más fuerte que el mio, lo tengo que igualar, lo tengo que igualar si quiero proteger a las chicas, los aprendices, los caballeros, a ti.

_ he!

_ largate de aqui...que te larges!- grito furiosa, para despues dejarse caer al suelo. Sin darse cuenta que saga veia todo.

Por la tarde iba Cassila de nuevo corriendo tras de Sofia y Melissa, alegre, divertida.

_ no me digas que sigues molesto con ella.

_ no, ya no.- dijo con un tono de voz que kanon nunca abia escuchado.

Pasaron los dias, saga seguia viendo los entrenamientos a escondidas.

Sigo sin poder creer el tono en el que le hablo, ni como la abia visto, mal trecha, golpeada nunca se imagino a una amazona tan aguerrida. Cierta tarde ella estaba en el coliseo viendo entrenar, saga se aserco a ella. no salia de el asombro.

_ ¿ puedo acompañarte?

_ si, claro. Buenas tardes caballero.

_ buenas tardes.¿ que haces?

_ veo los entrenamientos, los asiertos y errores.- ambos callaron- Saga, ¿ por que me espias en los entrenamientos?

_¿ como? No se de que hablas mujer.- ella lo tomo de la muñeca lo jaló y salio corriendo del coliseo, paró cuando llegaron a un pasillo solitario.-¿ que haces?

_ aqui nadie nos ve ni escucha. No me espies, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte.

_ no moriré tan facíl.

_ ¿ a que vas?- un lijero rubor se asomo en sus mejillas- contesta.

_ a ver tus entrenamientos.

_- mmm- te prohibo que vayas.

_ ¿ quien te cres? ¿ la divina garza?

_ no me creo, Soy la divina garza- vio pasar una rata , lanzo un aire frio haciendo que la rata cayera helada pero viva, la cogio con una mano y en poco segundos la convirtio en un pequeño tempano de hielo, la preto con fuerza hasta que la hizo polvo.- escucha bien...si te llego a congelar no hay poder humano que te descongele , alejate de mi.

_ no!

_ ¿ no? Atente a las consecuencias.

_ no tengo miedo a morir.- se vio reflejado en el inerte metal, con inseguridad subio su mano derecha hasta el frio metal, lo toco, se quemo los dedos por el frio que desprendia esa caratula pero no sedió, retiro la mascara, ahora si pudo ver la verdadera cara se cassila, ojos verde esmeralda, grandes expresivos, labios rosas delineados, nariz recta, con su dedo indice dibujo el perfil de ella.- nunca crei que fueras bonita.

_ lo soy, lo se. Pero esa no es mi mejor cualidad, tengo otras.

_ pero...

_ de nada me ha servido ser bonita.

_ hm? ¿ que dices?

_ cuando uno es bonita...te exhiben como un trofeo...- los ojos de ella se tornaron sombríos- de nada me servido.

_lo siento , no quise…me retiro.

_si, retírate , sobre aviso no hay engaño Saga, no vayas!

Pero no hizo caso , el seguía yendo , ella siempre lo veía, Cierta mañana nublada ella fue a da la ronda de la guardia, llego a una de las cavernas con vista al mar, se cento recargo su cabeza en la pared, cerro los ojos, al poco tiempo entro Saga.

_hm? ¿ Saga? ¿que haces aquí?.

_te seguí – dijo descaradamente-

_como para que?

_decirte algo, retírate la caratula .

_lito, habla.

_escucha ben que no lo repetiré ..llevo días viéndote…eres irritante, siempre riendo, siempre jugando, cantando alegremente, siempre haciendo reír, no tomas en serio esta guerra, simplemente no te soporto, no tolero tu actitud .

_okey, ni modo te aguantas, no soy moneda de oro para caerles bien a todos.

_llevo tiempo pensando el motivo , he llegado a una conclusión ¿ quieres escucharla?

_a ver, échala.

_megustas, esty enamorado de ti.

_¿ de mi?

_si, ¿ algún problema con eso?

_mmm…

_te estoy hablando.

_no se que decir. Lo voy a pensar.

_¿ pensar? ¿ que vas a pensar?

_lo que acabas de decir… primero me dices que no me soportas y después que me amas ..ósea. . .conecta el cebero a la lengua antes de hablar. No te puedo dar una respuesta ahorita mismo…te la doy en una semana.

Paso la semana…

_pensé que no ibas a venir Acuario.

_me toca la guardia.

_igual a mi. ¿ y bien?

_aun no se que decirte.

_¿y si te ayudo con eso?-dijo mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y el, quito su mascara, se acerco a ella , se acercó tanto que empezó a respirar su aliento, beso sus labios, después su nariz, regreso a los labios, el beso fue largo, sus miradas se cruzaron, fue tan solo un momento , el momento suficiente para volver a besar a la chica.- ¿ te convencí?

_no-dijo con voz baja-ocupo más que un beso para caer.

Dicho eso , Saga retiro el casco de Cassila, la tomo del cuello, empezó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez empezó a bajar por el cuello, hasta que sus labios se toparon con el frio metal, subió la mirada, apenas y aparto los labio.

_quítate la armadura- la voz de mando se impuso , con las manos temblorosas se empezó a retirar la protección dorada, Saga la imito quedando ambos en sus ropas de entrenamientos, tomo una capa la extendió haciendo una "cama" , la abrazo de frente, el corazón del gemelo estaba empezando a desbocarse, tomo sus labios volvió a besarlos el beso era apasionado ,lleno de fiereza, al principio del beso la tomo por sorpresa , pero no se dejo intimidar, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos , profundizo ese beso. Poco les importo el terreno , la cama improvisada , Saga recorría la espalda con sus manos, mientras ella recorría el pecho de el , las manos de Saga llegaron a la nalgas de ella, se escucha un gemido de por parte de la mujer, la tomo de las caderas, la cargo en el, se la restregó tanto que ella pudo sentir el miembro ya rígido de el en su área púbica, las manos desesperadas del tercer guardián desgarro la blusa de algodón de ella, dejando al aire sus pechos, tomo uno de los pezones con fuerza empezó a chupar imprimiendo la misma fuerza en ellos, Cassila volvió gemir, empezó a retirar con fuerza la camiseta azul de el géminis mayor,…

Las ropas volaron por doquier, se volvieron a besar, las manos de Saga se pusieron en acción , acariciando uno los senos, mientras la otra mano acariciaba el clítoris de ella, al poco tiempo empezó a sentir sus dedos mojados, Cassila empezó a estimular a saga manualmente , este dijo el nombre de ella en un susurro …

_Cassila.

Producía un inmenso placer al gemelo mayor, la tiro a la cama improvisada , el se coloco entre sus piernas, Cassila gritaba el nombre de Saga cada vez más entre cortante, Saga no la dejo hasta que sintió los jugos de ella en su boca…ella regreso el favor …

_hoooo, si- la cálida boca de Cassila, chupando la cabeza de su miembro lo volvió loco- ya no puedo, ya no puedo- tomó a Cassila, a coloco debajo de el , colocó su pene en la entrada, entro de golpe, Cassila, se aferro a el, cuando rompió su virginidad- ¿ eres virgen? ¿ por que no me dijiste? Así no...aquí …no .

_cállate bipolar, ya estamos aquí!

_pero..

_no te detengas ahora, sigue…

Se quedo quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a el, mientras eso hacia la empezó a besar, sin terminar el beso empezó el vaivén , cassila lo abrazo con las piernas haciendo más profunda la penetración…

_más fuerte…mas duro- eran los gritos de Cassila, las embestidas de e se hicieron más fuetes, no detuvo las embestidas hasta que se corrió dentro de ella, jadeante se dejo caer encima de cassila, ella tomó la otra capa para cubrirse.

_Cassila, no me rindo tan fácilmente , no parare hasta que me quieras.

_Laura.

_¿ Laura?

_me llamo Laura Cassila. ¿ quien dice que no te quiero? .

_¿ como?

_así es , pero nunca creí que yo despertara esto en ti. Ahora , quitate de encima, que voy a dar la ronda.

_no.

_me toca la guardia.

_a mi también. Esta la tormenta, dices que te refugiaste de ella, pero no digas que conmigo.-ella sonrió , se aferro a el tibio cuerpo de Saga.

_Tonto Saga, nos van a regañar a los dos, además, esta muy duro el piso ya me duele la espalda.


	12. Milo y Shaina

**Capitulo 12**

**Milo y Shaina.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios…en verdad me dan muchos ánimos n.n**

**A Luisfer, Xavi, Lulis, Asaela19, Asaela, Dameli..a todos gracias ( si se me escapo uno ¡ perdónenme!) espero les guste.**

**Saludos y besos. **

**Así! Error de dedo….resulta que a Cassila ..ejem…puse mal su nombre ( y no se como corregirlo) pero no es Laura, es Lourdes, Lourdes Cassila.**

_amigo mio! ¿ que tienes?, vienes temblando. ¿ que le paso Cassila?- pregunta Camus a Cassila.

_Camus, Milo,…

_¿ que? ¿ que paso? Fue algo muy grave , para que venga asi.- lo señalo, el moreno , estaba blanco , la mirada perdida.-

_nada grave .

_¿entonces?

_se le declaro a Shina en pleno entrenamiento.

_¿ahorita?

_si, ahorita.

_¿ ella que dijo?

_no se, Milo salió corriendo y yo tras el , pues vi como se puso.

_eres un idiota!

_más bien cobarde.

_u…us..ustedes cállense!..no saben lo que es declararse a una de las amazonas más fuertes, de feo carácter , explosiva.

_¿ quien tiene feo carácter? ¿ Quien es explosiva?

_Shinita- grito Cassila- bueno , me voy, me marcho , me retiro, me ausento. Camus .

_hm?

_vamonos!

_pero.., pero!-Cassila, saca arrastras a Camus de escorpión.

_¡ no me dejen solo! Traidores…nooo! Por favor ...prefiero enfrentar a los tres jueces del inframundo que a Shin…a.

_bicho, no olvides que estoy detrás de ti.- pasa grueso- explícame esa sarta de pendejadas que gritaste en pleno coliseo.

_este ( glup, glup) – se armó de valor –que te amo.

_¿ he?

_nunca te lo dije. Ahora que estamos vivos , no quiero dejar pasar más el tiempo, te amo.

Después de esa declaración Shina se empezó a distanciar más de Milo, este estaba supermega-arrepentido de haber confesado sus sentimientos, el hacia por buscarla pero ella se apartaba de el, no quería saber nada de el escorpión dorado, así pasaron varios días , cierto día a Shina y a Milo les toca guardia, esas 24 hrs. No se vieron ala mañana siguiente, Shina se fue a su cabaña, se retiro la armadura, tomó aire y se puso en marcha a las doce casa, Milo por su parte se fue a platicar con Ángela de sagitario, después de mucho platicar se fue a escorpión, se retiro su armadura al igual que la ropa, se disponía a darse un relajante baño. Abrió las llaves para dejar salir el agua, en forma de gotas el agua empezó a caer sobre el escorpión dorado, dejo que el agua callera sobre su espalda, cuando creyó que estaba completamente mojado , tomó la esponja ,el jabón hizo suficiente espuma, empezó a tallar su cuerpo, en su cabeza ya tenia la idea de resignarse a la confesión que había hecho días antes, con lo que no contaba era que la peli verde lo estaba observando.

Mientras el se bañaba y divagaba con la idea de ser derrotado en el amor, Shaina veía al caballero , como el agua mojaba cada centímetro de la morena piel, los azules cabellos, las torneadas piernas, observo como se enjabonaba , ahí parada vio , como la espuma cubría el cuerpo de Milo, entonces su razonamiento , su cabeza fría, su sangre helada, se borro de su ser y en un instante estaba en los brazos de el moreno.

_¡Shaina! ¿ pero que?

_cállate! No hagas que me arrepienta.

Con los brazos llenos de jabón la abrazó, no se detuvo en ningún momento a pensar, la abrazó con ímpetu como para que no se le escapara del agarre, la beso y sin gentileza alguna la desnudó la cargo , la recargo contra la pared, de golpe la penetró, sintió las uñas de shaina en su espalda, pero poco le importo, se aferro más a el, lo aruño, ambos cuerpos unidos se movían al mismo ritmo, los pechos de la amazona, tocaban el firme pecho de Milo, la volvió a besar con urgencia ,las piernas de ella, rodearon la cintura de el, Milo sintió cuando las piernas de ella se tensaron cuando ella termino, pero termino ella él no , retiro las piernas de su cintura, puso a cuatro patas, tomo su miembro con sus propias manos, volvió a penetrarla desde atrás, se sujeto de los hombros de ella, los sentidos se le nublaron no pensaba en nada, sólo en la mujer que tenia debajo de el, estaba en éxtasis total lo regresaron a la realidad, los gritos de ella pidiendo más, y más le dio, fuertemente, se retiro de ella, la recostó en el piso aun con el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre ambos cuerpos. Aun jadeante la beso con suavidad, le acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo con el dedo índice recorrió el abdomen de ella, se entretuvo en el ombligo, mientras sus labios y lengua jugaban con uno de los pezones .

_mi…milo.

Escucho en susurro, pero el ya estaba en los muslos de ella, empezó a subir junto a al entrepierna, más ,más y mas ,la lengua de el , ¡ho sí! esa lengua de el ,lamia y chupaba cada ves más el clítoris de ella, no paro hasta que sintió los tibios fluidos de ella en su boca ,entonces se colocó entre sus piernas, ,le sujeto la pierna derecha, empezó a penetrarla con fuerza, eso la tomó por sorpresa trato de retirarse de el pero en vez de hacer eso la penetración fue más profunda, Milo sujeto los glúteos, la levanto hacia el, no paro, no paro, no paro hasta que su propio cuerpo se tensó, su cuerpo tembló , cada centímetro de piel de milo se extasió ante el fuerte agarre de la amazona… los gritos de ambos inundaron el templo del escorpión dorado…el sudor de los cuerpos se confundían con las gotas de agua. El primero en pararse fue el , le dio la mano a Shaina , la puso de pie ,la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente, tomó la esponja y el jabón, comenzó a limpiar a la amazona, ella se dejo querer, cuando ambos ya estaban limpios, salio del baño Milo, agarro a la peli -verde en brazos se la llevo a la cama, la acostó y el con ella.

_buenas noches mi amor.

_buenas noches Milo.

Y en n abrazo ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
